


Polaroids

by Allimouse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allimouse/pseuds/Allimouse
Summary: Kagome goes back and forth through the well, using polaroid pictures to tell her family the story of Inuyasha’s fall from grace and rise to maturity, life without him, her and Sesshomaru’s courtship, and all the moments in between. This is going to take a lot of film!





	1. Roll 1-By the River

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic in a very long time (it's also cross-posted on Dokuga). I am very excited about this concept, but have discovered a slight issue. I want to include things that Kagome wouldn’t want to tell her mom! I’m still debating on how to handle that, possible a second story that runs in conjunction with this one (The Don’t Tell Mama Rolls), or separate chapters. For now I’ve just stated she’s not sharing a part of this story. We’ll see how it gets handled in the future. Consider yourselves warned! 
> 
> I am hoping to update this on a weekly basis, but I am also working on a PhD so we’ll see how that goes! I do have the next few chapters more or less put together, so there is hope! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> NOTE: ::words:: denotes a flashback that is not part of Kagome’s polaroid story.  
> *words* are thoughts

Kagome hauled herself out of the well, her arrival heralded by the loud THUMP of her trademark yellow bag hitting the ground. She quickly looked outside the shrine that housed the well to be sure no one would see her suddenly appear, then trudged across the yard to the house.    
   
She had mixed feelings about the news she had to share with her family. Her mom was going to be distressed, Souta was going to be angry, and grandpa…well…   
   
“I’m home!” Kagome announced as she walked in the back door. Her mom was in the kitchen making dinner, she could hear her brother’s pounding footsteps coming from upstairs, and Grandpa stuck his head in from the other room.    
   
“Kagome! Welcome back! How are you? Are you OK? I’ve been buying supplies for you and storing them in your room, I hope that’s alright,” her mother rambled as she wrapped Kagome in a big hug. Kagome knew it was hard on her gentle-souled mother to let her wander off like she did, both emotionally and financially, but she also knew that her mother saw it as just another hurdle of motherhood.    
   
“I’m fine and that’s great. I’m out of a lot of things. I tried keeping a list this time in hopes of getting everything.”   
   
“Hey Kags, I see you’re not demon chow yet. How is everyone?” Souta asked. Kagome ignored the vein popping in her head.  
   
“Everyone is fine you brat. I’ll tell you some stories later, for now I want a bath!”    
   
Souta made some noises of complaint but got out of the way so she could get to the bathroom, making the mandatory remarks about her smell as she walked past.    
   
Kagome made a quick stop by her room to get clean clothes then quickly peeled off her uniform. She was pretty sure it was gross enough at this point with enough youki blood and gore absorbed into it that it could probably stand up and walk away.    
   
_Just what I need, sentient clothes._ She then scrubbed the worst of the dirt, grime and sweat off in the shower before filling the tub for a long soak. About an hour later there was a gentle knock on the door.    
   
“Sweetie, it’s time for dinner,” her mother cooed through the door.    
   
“I’ll be right out!” Kagome called, starting the process of getting out of the tub and becoming presentable.    
   
When she got downstairs she was greeted by her mother and grandfather’s smiling faces and Souta’s griping.    
   
“Finally! Let’s eat!”   
   
Food was served and everyone dug in eagerly, Kagome listening to her family tell her about everything she had missed in the past two months. These updates always made her feel like a bad daughter and sister for missing so much and making things so difficult for her family. Whenever she brought it up though, they would all reassure her that they saw it as their contribution to the fight against Naraku.    
   
::“It makes me feel like I’m part of something great. Every time Grandpa and I come up with a story for the school, I feel like I’m taking a stab at Naraku myself. Don’t worry about it, sis. We really don’t mind,” Souta had whispered to her late one night. It was after she found out he had taken on a paper route and set half of the money aside to buy her supplies. Kagome cried a lot that night.::   
   
After everyone was done eating Kagome ran up to her room to grab the Polaroid pictures she had taken this time and joined her family in the living room.    
   
“Oh yay! I always love it when you have new pictures!” Her mother squealed.    
   
“I did you one better, mama. I have a map as well so I can show you where they were all taken!” This delighted everyone and they settled in for a story.    
   
“OK, here is where we are now, with the little star. This here is Kaede’s village…” She went slowly through the pictures, showing where each picture was taken on the map. She noticed her mom worriedly looking towards the kitchen where Kagome’s shoes were currently sitting when she realized how far her daughter had walked in two months. When Kagome noticed which picture she was up to, she stopped to take a deep breath.    
   
“Is everything OK Kags? Did something bad happen?” Souta asked.    
   
“Yeah, Souta, something bad did happen, but not anything to do with Naraku. I guess I should start by telling you that Inuyasha isn’t traveling with us anymore. He did some things, things were said, and basically he left us and I don’t know when he’ll be back.” The room went silent. Grandpa gently took Kagome’s hand.    
   
“Why don’t you start here,” he suggested, pointing at the next marker on the map. Kagome took a deep breath and started her tale.    
   
oOo   
   
Inuyasha stopped and spun around growling, looking back the way the group had come.    
   
“What is it, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, knocking an arrow, distantly taking note that the rest of the group was getting their weapons in the ready position. It was getting hard to see across the field into the woods on the other side with deep twilight settling in. When Kagome’s eyes did adjust, it was to see Sesshomaru approaching, leading Ah-Un with Jaken running alongside the dragon, looking up worriedly at the steed. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and put her bow and arrows away.    
   
“What are you doing here!? Want a fight!? Want me to take the other arm!?” Inuyasha challenged. Kagome was going to yell at him when she noticed Sesshomaru’s outfit. His armor, under-kimono, and hakama were there, but his gi and sash were missing.    
   
“I’m not here for you,” Sesshomaru calmly said to Inuyasha. That was when Kagome noticed that he was focused on her. Inuyasha charged at him, but Sesshomaru just knocked him out of the way without taking his eyes off Kagome. He stopped about two feet away from her.    
   
“Miko, you are a healer, correct?” he asked, a strange look in his eyes.    
   
“Y-yes. I suppose. I mean, I have some medicines and I know some herbs. Are you injured?” Kagome asked, feeling like a bug stuck by a pin on a board. Sesshomaru didn’t answer, just turned and walked over to Ah-Un, who was still being fussed over by Jaken. He grabbed a bundle off the dragon’s back, a bundle wrapped in his gi, tied together with his sash.    
   
“Can you heal her?” Sesshomaru asked, holding the bundle out to Kagome. She looked at the bundle and saw a tiny face looking out; Rin’s face. She was pale, obviously very ill and in desperate need of help. Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru and realized she knew that look in his eyes…desperation.    
   
oOo   
   
There was silence in the living room of the Higurashi home. Kagome was feeling emotional, and the rest were gobsmacked. They had heard enough stories about Sesshomaru to know that this was no small thing for him to come and seek out her assistance. Kagome’s mother jumped up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. They could hear some rustling in the cabinets then she returned, an armload of children’s medicine.    
   
“I know it’s too late, but for next time,” she explained. Kagome smiled in thanks.    
   
“Is Rin OK?” Souta asked. Kagome gave him a watery smile, took a drink of tea her grandfather had put in her hand, then took the story up again.    
   
oOo   
   
Sesshomaru lead the band of travelers to a nearby cave. There was a river and plenty of food growing and on the hoof nearby, a perfect place to settle down for the duration of Rin’s healing. Kagome took her into the back of the cave while the others bustled about setting up camp. Inuyasha was the only one not helping. He peevishly declared he would not be participating in this little drama since it involved Sesshomaru and took up residence in a nearby tree. Everyone ignored him and went about their tasks. 

Kagome gently unraveled Rin from her cocoon and put a cold compress on her head. She was feverish, sleeping deeply, and starting to panic. Kagome stepped back as Rin began to flail, crying out and sobbing. Sesshomaru came in and quickly moved to the girl’s side and covered her back up with his gi. She almost instantly calmed down, burying her nose in the collar of the piece of clothing.    
   
“It comforts her,” Sesshomaru stated when Kagome looked at him, carefully keeping his own face neutral.    
   
“Nooo, YOU comfort her. Get your armor off and get down there,” Kagome ordered. Sesshomaru looked at her as though trying to decide if he should do as she asked or just kill her. He seemed to decide to humor her and took off his armor and sat down next to his ward. Kagome lifted the girl up and gently placed her on Sesshomaru’s lap in what she had deemed the “gecko position,” her legs on either side of his waist and head resting on his chest. What tension was left in the girl’s body fled and she started to drool. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a look that clearly demanded an explanation.    
   
“Sesshomaru-sama, when a child is sick there is nothing she wants more than a parent to comfort her. You are her father. She wants you to hold her and tell her everything will be alright and she won't be miserable forever. Hope you don’t have to go to the bathroom anytime soon,” Kagome gently teased before going to get fresh water. When she came back into the cave everyone was pointedly ignoring the touching moment happening in the back. Sesshomaru was gently running his hand over Rin’s hair with a gentle look on his face. Kagome snuck to her bag and took out the polaroid camera. Sesshomaru didn’t even notice the flash.    
   
oOo   
   
“That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen!” Kagome’s mom gushed over the picture. “And he’s so handsome!”   
   
“Mooom!” Kagome blushed furiously.    
   
“Oooo! Sesshy and Kag-ome sitting in a tree!” Souta started to sing.    
   
“I’m glad to see your English classes are coming along so nicely,” Kagome snarked after smacking him upside the back of the head.    
   
“Kagome! No smacking your brother! Souta! Don’t tease your sister!” Their mother admonished.    
   
“Yes mama,” the two siblings chorused.    
   
“Now, what happened to our little Rin-chan?”    
   
oOo   
   
The fever got worse before it got better. The next day saw Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome in the nearby river trying to cool her down. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Ah-Un, and Jaken all sat on the shore watching worriedly. Inuyasha had moved to a nearby tree. Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha seemed to realize that he needed to leave Sesshomaru alone while Rin was sick. Apparently, something was sacred to the young hanyou.    
   
Day two the fever broke. It broke Kagome’s heart when the girl tried to speak though. Her voice was rough and painful-sounding. A horrible cough rattled the girl’s bones, bringing up horrible phlegm that Rin said tasted “icky.” She also told Kagome that her head felt like she was being eaten again. Kagome didn’t know what that meant and didn’t want to know, but figured that meant she had a pretty awful headache. Even though the fever had broken, her temperature was still high, but she shivered painfully and cried out because she was freezing. Kagome felt horrible for how the poor little girl was suffering. She told Sesshomaru she thought it was the flu, and in this era that could be a death sentence. 

“You can heal her,” he said with confidence that was belied by his worried eyes. 

“I’ll do everything I can. The fact that her fever has broken is a very good sign, but she’s not out of the woods yet. We have to be careful.” 

They all made it their mission to ensure Rin was being taken care of around the clock. She was drinking medicinal teas every few hours, sleeping all day, just waking up long enough to drink tea and eat some crackers from Kagome’s bag before drifting off again. 

One night, while Miroku watched Rin and the others slept, Kagome decided to head out of the cave for some fresh air, away from the smell of illness. She sat by the edge of the river, watching the water flow, breaking up the reflection of the moon into hundreds of little diamonds. She sensed someone approach her from behind. She reached out with her reiki, trying to practice sensing individuals. The person stopped, allowing her reiki to caress his aura. After a few seconds she felt youki reach out and flow gently against her reiki. It was an odd sensation. She struggled to control her reiki to keep it from purifying the non-threatening youkai.

“Take a deep breath and re-center yourself. You are trying to control it starting in the middle of the process rather than the beginning. You are making it much more difficult than need be,” came Sesshomaru’s deep voice. Kagome did as he bid. She took a deep breath, trusting that he wouldn’t let her hurt him while she was distracted, and re-centered herself. She reached out again and went straight for his youki, this time having no issues simply feeling it rather than trying to purify it. It was a heady sensation, how the two sparked against each other. It almost felt like their energies were writhing, joyous at the contact. She allowed it to continue for another minute before taking another deep breath and reeling it back in, ending the contact. 

She suddenly felt lonely. 

Sesshomaru sat down on the riverbank beside her. 

“You are getting stronger, miko,” he observed. Kagome grinned.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me that someone noticed. I’ve been trying to train myself, but it isn’t easy by myself.” 

“Hmm.” 

Silence fell between the two. Kagome enjoyed it, this easy silence, the ability to simply be with someone without words. It was surprising that it was Sesshomaru she was sitting next to, but after everything with Rin, she was starting to realize she really knew very little about him. It was about ten minutes before Kagome spoke again. 

“Why are you out here?” 

“This Sesshomaru could ask you the same thing.” 

Kagome shrugged. “I needed some air. And this is a lovely spot.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Are you going to answer my question?” 

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. Kagome stared at him and realized it wasn’t an ‘I’m not going to answer’ silence, rather it was an ‘I’m wording an answer’ silence. She wondered how many of his silences were simply that and no one stuck around long enough to hear the answer. 

Maybe he preferred it that way. 

“It is not safe out here,” came the reply. Kagome thought for a moment. 

“You were worried about me,” she translated with a small smile. 

“Hmm.” Her smile grew. 

“Thank you.” 

“Hmm.” 

This became the new nightly routine. When Kagome was off the hook for watching Rin for a little while, she would wander down to the river. Sesshomaru would join her a few minutes later, allowing her to practice controlling her reiki around him. Kagome didn’t want to admit – certainly not to her family back home – that she had come to crave this contact with him. Her reiki and his youki would dance and shine at the contact; it felt like he was caressing her very soul. The more they practiced the more the feeling grew. Kagome hoped and prayed that Sesshomaru would never realize her feelings on the matter. She could only imagine what his response would be. 

After their “practice” Kagome and Sesshomaru would sit in silence for a while, and eventually a quiet conversation would develop. These quiet moments quickly became her favorite part of the day. 

She didn’t tell her family about night five. On night five Kagome was exhausted, but still wanted her evening at the river. When Jaken took up the post of watching Rin for the evening Kagome quickly made her way to the riverbank. She didn’t have to wait long before she felt youki reaching out to her. She couldn’t hold her smile in, grateful that she had her back to Sesshomaru. She tried to “sneak up” on him with her reiki, but it was no use. She would try to direct her reiki where his youki wasn’t focused, but he would sense the movement and redirect his youki to “poke” her. It felt decidedly playful. She decided an all-out attack was the way to go, see if she could overwhelm him and get the upper hand. She pulled her reiki in, focused on creating a large wave of harmless power, then directed it at Sesshomaru. 

The demon was surprised by the attack. His youki flared up instinctually at the rapid approach of holy power and met it head-on. The effect was instant on both parties. Their power molded and blended together, pulling more and more from both into each other. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru’s essence spread through her, making her feel powerful yet small at the same time. It was heady and wonderful and she didn’t want it to end. She felt warmth around her physical body as well as her spiritual one. She trembled, burying herself deeper into the warmth on both fronts. After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes Kagome felt Sesshomaru’s youki pull back and leave her. She felt hollow when it was gone. When she finally took note of her physical condition she noticed she felt weak, like she had run for miles, and was out of breath. She was also warm. Taking stock, she realized she was sitting in someone’s lap and her face was buried in someone’s chest. She slowly looked up into Sesshomaru’s face. He was looking at her with wide eyes and blown-out pupils, mouth slightly slack. 

“S-s-Sesshomaru-sama? What just happened?” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” he immediately answered. 

“Can you, um, can you keep holding me? I don’t think I can hold myself up just now…” she meekly asked. Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, just tightened his arm around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. 

Kagome fell asleep wrapped up in Sesshomaru, feeling more content than she had in years.  
   
The next morning, day six, Kagome had slowly unfolded herself from a night spent in Sesshomaru’s lap. She was reluctant to go, but figured he had had enough of her presence. She could have sworn as she stood that she felt a hand slide along her bottom, but figured it must have been her imagination. Sesshomaru didn’t say a word as she got up, just watched her intently, making her feel uncomfortable. 

“I, um, I had better go get breakfast ready.” Kagome then hurried back to the cave, leaving Sesshomaru alone at the river. 

Kagome didn’t tell her family about night five, but she did tell them about day six. On day six Rin was feeling much better and it was hard to keep the girl still. Kagome would explain to her that even though she felt better she was still sick and would get worse if she didn’t rest. Rin calmed down for about an hour, then started to dance around again. Kagome turned a desperate eye on Sesshomaru, who looked amused. Kagome was stunned to see an emotion so evident on the taiyoukai’s face, then blushed furiously when the thought struck her that it looked good on him.     
   
“Rin, have you been listening to the miko? She said you need to be still and rest.”   
    
Rin looked down. “I know. But I feel fine now!”   
   
“You won’t if you keep ignoring what the miko says. She has worked very hard to make you well, do not dishonor that effort by making yourself ill again,” Sesshomaru gently scolded. Rin looked down at the ground and fidgeted for a moment. She then turned to Kagome who had watched the whole thing with Sango, feeling horrible for getting the girl into trouble, even though she didn’t really.    
   
“I’m sorry Kagome-sama. Thank you for helping me to get better. I will find something quiet to do,” Rin whimpered, looking so ashamed. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, not really sure what to do. Sesshomaru himself had gone into neutral-mode, watching the movement of the trees outside the mouth of the cave.  _Gee, thanks for the help, jerk._  Kagome turned back to the little girl.    
   
“You are welcome, Rin-chan. I understand that you feel better now and it’s hard to hold still, but I really don’t want you to get ill again. Sesshomaru-sama was scared,” Kagome told the girl with a wicked glint in her eye. Rin spun around and looked at Sesshomaru with a look of adoring wonder on her face.    
   
“Were you really scared for Rin?” the little girl asked, grammar slipping again. Sesshomaru leveled Kagome with a look that could kill.    
   
“Perhaps.”    
   
Rin looked like her entire world had turned to gold. With a delighted squeal, she threw herself at Sesshomaru and hugged him. Sesshomaru looked shocked, aimed the look down at the top of Rin’s head, then up at Kagome and Sango, both of whom were doubled over laughing. Sango managed to calm down first.    
   
“Rin-chan, why don’t you come with me? I’ll teach you and Shippo how to play a quiet game I used to play when I was a little girl,” Sango offered. Rin released her taiyoukai and took Sango’s hand. The two went outside, calling for Shippo as they walked into the small clearing. Kagome watched them for a moment then turned towards Sesshomaru. She let out a squeak when she realized he was staring at her intently.    
   
“Geez, what’s the look for?” She asked when she managed to collect herself.    
   
“You know,” Sesshomaru responded, “You put silly ideas in the girl’s head.”    
   
“What silly ideas? That you were worried about her well-being? Sesshomaru-sama, you are the most important man in that child’s life right now. Beyond simply needing your love, affection and approval, how you treat her will have a huge impact on what traits she looks for in a husband. It’s good for her to know that you have emotions and care for her. You do care for her, right?” Kagome asked, suddenly uncertain and feeling terribly guilty for that doubt.    
   
“Of course. This sesshomaru wouldn’t have spent these days within smelling distance of idiot hanyou if not.”   
   
“HEY! I HEARD THAT!” Inuyasha bellowed from his tree outside. Sesshomaru smirked.    
   
“Good,” he responded.    
   
“Do you have to do that?” Kagome asked, peeved.    
   
A silver eyebrow shot up, the "what?" loud for its silence.     
   
“You're baiting him!”    
   
“This Sesshomaru is not baiting anyone. You and I were simply having a conversation which the hanyou eavesdropped on and decided to join in. It is not surprising nor this Sesshomaru's fault he heard something he did not like.”   
   
“Aaargh! Why are you two so difficult!”   
   
“We’re not.”    
   
“Yes you are! Why do you hate each other?”   
   
“That is none of your concern.”   
   
"It is when I have to deal with the fallout!"   
   
"I disagree."    
   
“Fine!”   
   
“Where are you going?”   
   
“Out to play with the little kids! I’ve had enough of the big ones!”   
   
oOo   
   
“Kagome! That was hardly called for!”   
   
“I know, mama. We were all exhausted by that point and snapping at each other. I think part of it was the relief from the stress of Rin-chan’s illness. She was so sick, I really was worried she wasn’t going to make it, we all were. But that was no reason to jump on Sesshomaru-sama that way, and I did apologize later.”   _It could’ve also been the tension building between me and Sesshomaru-sama, but mama doesn’t need to know about that…_  
   
“Good.”   
   
“Can we get back to the story now?”   
   
“Souta!”    
   
“Sorry, mama. Hey, did Inuyasha really just sit out in the tree the whole time?”    
   
“Yeah, he did. We all took turns going out and trying to convince him to come down and join us, especially once Rin-chan started to get better, but he refused. He kept saying he wouldn’t come in so long as Sesshomaru-sama was there. He even called me a traitor, and a few other ugly names, for helping Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama even offered to leave at one point, said he knew how much “the idiot hanyou” meant to me and that I must be worried. I think he may have thought I'd stop helping Rin if Inuyasha didn't come down eventually. I thanked him but refused the offer because I was afraid it would set Rin-chan’s progress back. Plus, to be honest, it was nice to have Sesshomaru around for a change. He is so smart, funny when you catch his dry humor, and respectful. A nice change from Inuyasha’s usual behavior,” Kagome sadly explained to Souta. She felt bad, Souta had always looked up to Inuyasha like an older brother, and here she was tearing him down piece by piece. Before she left for the well she had spoken to Sango about the problem.    
   
::“Kagome-chan, it is important that you be honest with your brother. Inuyasha is not a good role-model for a young man who is trying to figure out who he is. Honestly, Kagome, do you want Souta to grow up and treat women the way Inuyasha treats you?” Sango asked the last question with deep sadness and regret in her eyes. Kagome felt her face crumple. Things had to change, and letting Souta look up to that man was one of them.::  

Souta had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding for Kagome to continue.    
   
oOo   
   
Kagome went outside and played with the kids and Sango for a while. Jaken was dragged into their game eventually, much to his dismay. Not long after, Sesshomaru joined them outside and sat under Inuyasha’s tree. Kagome made a point to go over and apologize for her behavior. Sesshomaru nodded at her and said he owed her an apology as well.

_I notice he didn’t actually SAY he was sorry, but I guess it’s a start…_

And just that easily it seemed their relationship was repaired.    
   
Kagome snuck inside and grabbed her Polaroid and started snapping pictures of the kids playing. When Shippo noticed the camera, he started posing and making the others pose as well. After explaining the device to Jaken and Rin they followed Shippo's lead.    
   
Kagome laughed at their antics for a few minutes then regretfully reminded everyone that Rin was recovering and needed to take it easy. The kids reluctantly settled down but were appeased by making daisy chains. Soon they had chains for everyone, some more elaborate than others.   
   
oOo   
   
Kagome's mom laughed in delight when she saw the photos.    
   
"Look at little Shippo! And Rin! My goodness such a beautiful little girl! Look at her eyes! Oh! Is that Jaken? You're right, he does look like a toad, poor thing."    
   
"Whoa! Look at Sesshomaru!" Souta cried out. The next picture was a close-up of Sesshomaru giving his glacial glare.    
   
"Yeah, that was a tricky one. I think he allowed it because he was curious. You can see it in his eyes. He's so careful to not show anything on his face, but if you know what to look for, his eyes give him away every time..." Kagome trailed off, looking at the picture while her mother and grandfather gave each other knowing looks. Kagome suddenly woke up and moved to the next picture, which was of Jaken covered head to toe in flowers. This was followed by a picture of Sesshomaru with Rin adjusting a flower crown on his head and Shippo balancing on one of his crossed legs as he adjusted the flower chain around his neck.    
   
"He's a good sport," Grampa snorted.    
   
"He is very patient with the kids. I heard Shippo asking him some 'demon' questions and he very patiently answered all of them. Even gave him advice that Shippo hadn't thought to ask yet."   
   
"Sounds like a good father," Keiko said with a smirk. Kagome ignored her and moved on.    
   
Next was a picture of Sango and Miroku receiving their flower accessories.    
   
"Are those two together yet?" Souta asked.    
   
"Not yet. Once Naraku is gone though, all bets are off."  

Next was a picture of Ah-Un very patiently allowing himself to be decorated with flower crowns, necklaces, reigns, and saddle trim. Grandpa and Souta marvelled at the dragon, Souta requested she get a picture next time of him without the muzzle on. After that there was a picture of a very happy Kilala being wrapped in a daisy chain.  
   
The next picture was the kids decorating a tree.   
   
"That's the tree Inuyasha was sitting in," Kagome explained with sadness in her eyes.    
   
"His loss. Everyone else got beautiful flower crowns," her mother said quietly. Kagome smiled.   
   
oOo   
   
Once the kids were satisfied with everyone's crowns Kagome ushered them back into the cave, saying Rin needed a nap. It took some convincing but she managed to get both kids to fall asleep, even though Shippo probably didn't really need it. Kagome stepped back outside the cave and sighed. She was enjoying having Sesshomaru stay with them. He was great with the kids, Jaken was a pretty decent babysitter when needed, and both were making inroads with the rest of Kagome’s group. Miroku had even managed to get Sesshomaru to speak with him on spiritual matters. Sango had not gone out of her way to befriend the taiyoukai but she wasn't pushing him away either.  
   
Kagome looked at Inuyasha’s tree. Here everyone was, getting along, but he was acting like a child. Enough was enough. She stood under the tree and craned her neck up to try to see him. He was currently in the topmost branches. 

“Inuyasha, could you come down here please?” she asked. 

“Why? That bastard leaving?” he shouted down. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger in check. 

“No. He’s not. Rin is still recovering. I think you should come down here and join the rest of us though. Maybe use this opportunity to get to know your brother?” she suggested. 

“Feh!” 

Another deep breath. 

“Alright, how about coming down here and speaking to me. I miss you,” Kagome admitted. 

“If you really miss me, make him go away.” 

Two or three deep breaths. 

“Inuyasha, please. You are being ridiculous. Please come down here.”

“No! I’m staying up here! I’ve warned you all about him and how dangerous he is! If you aren’t going to listen and are going to waste time with that brat instead of looking for jewel shards I’m going to stay up here so SOMEONE is able to rescue you when he tries to eat you!” 

_Maybe counting would be a better way to calm down. 1, 2, 3…Nope, back to deep breaths._

“Inuyasha. He has been here for six days. If he wanted to kill us, I mean really wanted to kill us, we’d have been dead, well, years ago. He has had plenty of opportunity to hurt us but he hasn’t and he won’t. And besides that, EAT US????? Since WHEN has Sesshomaru tried to EAT any of us???? I don’t think he even eats humans!” 

She thought she heard a faint “too fatty” from inside the cave but decided to ignore it. _There’s always someone in the peanut gallery…_

“Look, Inuyasha, if you really want to protect me, wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be down here with me?” she said, trying to point out the flaw in his logic. She thought she could see him pouting, but he was too far away to be sure. 

“Fine. But there had better be ramen.” 

Kagome huffed out a sigh. She was relieved he was finally coming down. _Must be bored up there._ She knew he’d be fine, but she still worried about him staying up in the tree all this time. 

“Thank you,” she said when he landed beside her. She gave him a quick hug then led him inside the cave. He squatted down beside the fire and glared at Sesshomaru. 

“You’d better not be trying anything,” he growled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha but said nothing. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru could help her out here, but she could see she was on her own. One miracle at a time. 

Thankfully Miroku came over and sat down by Inuyasha, expressing his happiness that Inuyasha decided to rejoin them on earth and pulled him into practiced, easy conversation. Kagome sighed again. Miroku had always been good at distracting Inuyasha when she needed a break from him. _How awful. He’s been in the cave less than five minutes and I need a break from his childishness already…_

Kagome examined the thought. _This is Sesshomaru’s fault,_ she decided. He had gotten her used to civilized company. _Jerk._ She decided to make a concerted effort with Inuyasha, since she knew he was not comfortable with Sesshomaru around and that’s why he was acting this way. _Right? Right!_ She sat down beside Inuyasha and joined the men’s conversation. They were soon joined by Sango. Between the four of them they had a fairly nice conversation with minimal cursing and accusations from Inuyasha, which made Kagome feel much less guilty. 

After about an hour the kids began to stir and Kagome decided it was time for dinner. 

“How about ramen for dinner?” She asked. Inuyasha perked up immediately, even though he was the one who requested it so should have expected it. Shippo was very excited too and got Rin excited to try the food. 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll get it started!” Kagome said with a laugh. She grabbed the tea kettle and started to head out to get water. 

“Make it snappy, wench! I’m hungry!” Inuyasha yelled. Kagome froze for a moment. 

“Inuyasha, sit.” The loud THUD behind her made her smile evilly. 

“Hey! What was that for!” Kagome didn’t answer but went to get the water. Inuyasha was rubbing his nose where it hit the ground when she came back in. He grumbled but didn’t really speak. She put the water over the fire and began digging out ramen cups from her bag. 

“Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to eat ramen with us?” she asked. 

“Hey! Don’t offer him any! He doesn’t deserve any!” Inuyasha yelled. 

“Inuyasha! Be nice! Sesshomaru has been nothing but a gentleman since he got here! If he wants ramen he is welcome to it!” 

“Feh!” 

“Thank you for the offer, miko, but this Sesshomaru does not require any,” Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother. 

“I didn’t ask if you required it, I asked if you would like some,” Kagome teased. Sesshomaru observed her for a moment. 

“I suppose you did. This Sesshomaru thanks you for the offer, but I would not like some just now.” 

Neither noticed Inuyasha’s eyes narrow in anger at what could have been taken for flirting. 

Kagome nodded then made sure she had the right number of ramen cups. She knew Jaken would be torn since Sesshomaru wasn’t going to eat any, but he would be eager to try it, so she got one out for him as well. 

“If you’re not going to eat, why are you staying in here? Why don’t you go terrorize the forest or something?” Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru. 

“No,” Sesshomaru replied. 

Steam was coming out of Inuyasha’s ears. “Look, why are you even here?” 

“I would think that was obvious, Inuyasha. Rin required assistance.” 

“Inuyasha! Stop picking fights!” Kagome scolded, pouring the now boiling water into the ramen cups. 

“Kagome! I don’t understand how you can be so relaxed about him being here! He’s tried to kill us! Of course, you don’t care, you’ve been running off with him every night…” 

Kagome blushed bright red. “Inuyasha!” Before she could get anything else out the hanyou stood up and grabbed her by the tops of her arms and shook her. Sesshomaru stood up and snarled, eyes bleeding red. Everyone else grew tense. 

“He’s up to something! I know it! And you’re allowing it you whore!” Inuyasha roared, grabbed one of the cups of ramen that Kagome had just poured boiling water in and threw it…right at Kagome.

oOo

Kagome’s family looked at her in wide-eyed horror as she took a deep breath and a gulp of tea, trying to stop her hands from shaking…and her heart from hurting.


	2. Roll 2-Boil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Weekend! Or happy weekend, take whichever you’d like. 
> 
> Chapter 2 and I’ve already fallen behind on the posting schedule. Great. Oh well! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Not as many flashes to the family this time. I tried to put more in, but it just felt forced so I left it as is. This chapter is also much shorter than the last. There are more Higurashi flashes in chapter 3 and it is longer, I promise!
> 
> NOTE: ::words:: denotes a flashback that is not part of Kagome’s polaroid story. 
> 
> Last time, on Polaroids!
> 
> “He’s up to something! I know it! And you’re allowing it you whore!” Inuyasha roared, grabbed one of the cups of ramen that Kagome had just poured boiling water in and threw it…right at Kagome.
> 
> Now, on with the show…
> 
> oOo

The ramen cup hit Kagome directly in the face, boiling water pouring down her face, neck and chest, scalding noodles clinging to her skin, and the edge of the cup cutting her forehead. She could feel her skin start to sear, blister and burn, and she could feel blood running down her face. 

Chaos immediately broke out. Rin screamed in terror, Jaken immediately running to her side. Ah-Un started thrashing in the corner, quickly getting his legs under himself and loping over to Rin to put his massive body between her and Inuyasha, Kilala hissing on his back. Shippo lunged at Inuyasha, pounding tiny fists on his head while yelling incoherently. Sango and Miroku both jumped up and darted towards Kagome, but Sesshomaru was faster. 

Sesshomaru took off from his spot like a comet streaking across the sky. He grabbed Kagome and raced with her to the river where he dove in with a magnificent splash. By the time Sango and Miroku got out there he was floating in the deep end, his moko-moko anchoring Kagome to him and using his hand to pour water on her face. Sango rushed to the edge of the riverbank. 

“Sesshomaru-sama! May I help you?!” She called out. He gave her a quick look then nodded, deciding his pride would not be bruised by being helped by the taijiya. Sango quickly lost the top layer of her clothes and jumped in, swimming swiftly towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru adjusted his grip on the miko so he was holding her to him with his arm and Sango began pouring water on the girl with cupped hands. 

“Here!” Miroku called. He put an empty ramen cup on the end of his staff and held it out over the water. Sango swam over and grabbed it then used it to continue to pour water over Kagome. Soon the cold water started to do its job and Kagome’s flaming red skin turned pink and the noodles washed away. 

Kagome’s eyes were closed, but she was awake. Sesshomaru could smell the salt from the girl’s tears. 

“Kagome…” He whispered. At the sound of the quiet voice she lost it. She began to quietly sob, her sobs growing harder when she felt Sesshomaru’s grip tighten around her. 

“Oh Kagome…” Sango muttered, wrapping her arms around the girl as well. 

Miroku watched from the shore, only half listening to the chaos inside the cave, too focused on the drama in the water. He felt a presence approach from the cave. 

“Is she-“ 

“She’ll be fine,” Miroku cut the hanyou off. He turned cold eyes onto the young man. Inuyasha’s eyes were huge and full of regret, shame and fear. A part of Miroku wanted to feel bad for being short with Inuyasha, but it was hard to feel anything but anger. Inuyasha had anger issues, issues in general, but this was unacceptable. Shippo was crying on Inuyasha’s shoulder now, his little fist still making occasional contact with Inuyasha’s head. Miroku pried the kit off of Inuyasha and cradled him in his arms. Shippo cuddled into Miroku’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of his robes and sobbed harder. 

In the water, Sango pulled out of the hug and returned to her job of pouring water onto Kagome’s face and neck. Sesshomaru kept her chest underwater. Kagome’s cries finally petered out to nothing more than a sniffle. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Sango was shocked to hear the words. Sesshomaru was furious. 

“Don’t…you…DARE apologize. You did nothing wrong. This is my shameful brother’s fault. I apologize for his behaviour, his actions reflect poorly on my family,” Sesshomaru said. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Sesshomaru. I won’t let you,” Kagome said with a sad smile. 

“If this Sesshomaru is not permitted to apologize, then you are not either,” Sesshomaru said with a gentle light in his eye. 

“Alright, so we can agree that no one in the water should apologize for Inuyasha’s actions. May I?” Sango smirked, holding a cup of water over Kagome’s head, trying to lighten the mood. It was getting way too sweet all things considered. Kagome’s smile got a little wider and she nodded. More cold water poured gently over her head, soothing her tender skin. 

Back on shore, Jaken had urged Rin to leave the cave, telling her that Kagome was fine – praying he wasn’t lying – and that Rin would feel better if she saw it. Rin slowly walked out of the cave, Jaken’s hand trapped in her tight grasp, tears still pouring down her face. She stood beside Miroku, opposite Inuyasha, eager to put space between them. She could see her lord holding Kagome tenderly while Sango-sama poured water over her. She smiled a little bit, happy to see Sesshomaru caring so intimately for Kagome, who was looking much better than she had moments ago. Sesshomaru-sama made everything better, he’d make this better too. She looked over at Miroku-sama and little Shippo. She took her hand from Jaken and gently tapped Shippo on the shoulder. 

“Shippo, look, Kagome-sama is fine!” she said, urging Shippo to look out into the water. Shippo looked, and his sobs eased a little. Kagome’s skin was starting to look its regular tone instead of the flaming red he’d last seen, and Sango and Sesshomaru were taking good care of her.

Sango continued to pour water over Kagome once her skin had returned to its natural colour, wanting to ensure the burning was completely stopped. Kagome tried to relax, but kept thinking back to what happened, replaying it in her head, feeling more and more stressed by the moment. She was hurt, upset, and seriously thought she might cry again. How far things had come between them, and not in a good way…

She felt and heard Sesshomaru’s chest start to rumble, almost like a purr. The sound and sensation immediately calmed her, releasing the tension building in her chest. She turned slightly to look at him. He was looking at her with his stoic face but gentle eyes. Those eyes said so much, if only she spoke their language. Screwing up her courage, Kagome moved her head more, pressing her face to his chest and closing her eyes in exhaustion now that the adrenalin had completely left her system. Sesshomaru didn’t react and continued purring. 

“Alright, I think she’s going to be alright now. Let’s get her out of the water before she gets sick,” Sango ordered, noticing Kagome’s exhaustion. Sesshomaru started swimming towards shore, dragging Kagome with him. Miroku handed Shippo to Rin and ran over to offer a helping hand to Sango, knowing better than to try to help Sesshomaru. Sango floundered out of the water. Miroku caught her before she fell and hugged her for a moment, needing the reassurance for himself. He even managed to keep his cursed hand under control. Sango appreciated the moment, using it to bolster herself for the next part. Sesshomaru emerged from the river in a cascade of water with Kagome clutching him desperately. Inuyasha started to step towards the pair but was stopped by Sango.

“Don’t you dare, you bastard,” she snarled. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and looked hurt. He was taken aback by the level of hostility Sango was aiming at him. This was more than the usual brother/sister aggression they displayed, this was serious. Deciding retreat was the better part of valour, he stepped back and watched with a heavy heart as his brother carry Kagome away. Once she was out of sight he returned to his tree. 

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into the cave and gently placed her on the floor. He then started digging through her bag and produced a towel and helped her dry off. Sango grabbed a towel for herself and quickly dried and changed into her dry clothes. Once she was put back together she grabbed the first aid kit from Kagome’s bag and headed over. 

“Sesshomaru-sama, I’d like to take care of Kagome’s head wound now,” Sango told Sesshomaru. She recognized the signs of a territorial demon and didn’t want to risk getting between Sesshomaru and what he was clearly staking a claim to, namely Kagome. She was definitely going to ask questions later, but only when Kagome was in good enough condition to back up her questions and hear the answers. She had seen changes happening in Sesshomaru’s behaviour since his arrival with a sick Rin, though if she thought about it the changes had begun before that even. Yes, she would definitely be asking questions later, but first Kagome needed her cut seen to. Sesshomaru nodded towards Sango, giving his consent for her to approach. 

Kagome wasn’t entirely certain what was going on with Sesshomaru but she figured she’d think about it later. For now she found his presence comforting and was appreciative of the sense of safety she was getting from being so close to someone so much stronger than Inuyasha. She slowed down her thoughts and focused on watching Sango confidently and swiftly navigate the first aid kit, now having almost three years of watching Kagome use the kit under her belt. Sango pulled out alcohol to clean the wound, then a large bandage and antibiotic ointment to cover it. She muttered about it being “not so bad,” and Kagome was quickly patched up while Sesshomaru continued to, for lack of a better term, pet her with the towel. He was repetitively brushing the towel over her back in a trance-like state. Really there was no more water on her bare skin and her clothes weren’t going to get dry that way, so she wasn’t sure what he was doing, but she appreciated the attention. 

Once Sango was done she retrieved Kagome’s pyjamas from the bag and shooed the demon lord away so she could help her change. Sesshomaru glared for a moment then stood up and walked towards the mouth of the cave where Miroku, Jaken, and the children were watching. Kagome was so tired, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Sango realized she was going to have to help Kagome more than she thought. 

“Tell me how to get these clothes off of you so I don’t ruin them,” Sango quietly instructed. She had seen Kagome undress and dress enough times that she knew the drill, but she wanted Kagome to stay awake so she could eat. 

“Umm, just, here, we can just pull these off…” Kagome and Sango got her undressed and then into her pyjamas. 

While Sango helped Kagome, Sesshomaru went to the mouth of the cave where everyone else was gathered. He nodded to Miroku, recognising his assistance with the children. He then turned to the children and asked if they were alright. They both quietly said yes. 

“I think they are shaken more than anything, Sesshomaru-sama. They’ll be fine once they can be near Kagome again and see for themselves she’s fine,” the monk explained. 

“Hn.” Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha’s tree for a moment, then turned back to the cave. 

“Kagome-sama is alright, right Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin asked, never doubting Sesshomaru, but wanting that reassurance from him. Kagome had looked better, but you never know. 

“Yes, the miko will be fine. She is strong,” Sesshomaru reassured her. Rin gave him a big smile. 

“Can we pick flowers for Kagome?” Rin asked, wanting to do something nice for her, and as far as Rin was concerned, flowers and Lord Sesshomaru fixed everything. 

“Perhaps later.” 

At that point Sango called to them from inside the cave. 

Kagome was in her pyjamas and sitting by the fire. The kids ran in and threw themselves at her. Kagome caught them with a laugh. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“It was so scary, mama! Inuyasha was so mad, and when that boiling water hit you, mama the smell! The sounds! Mama!” Shippo cried, hiding his face in Kagome’s chest. Kagome couldn’t know what Shippo’s advanced hearing and nose had picked up, but could easily imagine the smell and sound of roasting meat, a disturbing experience for anyone, especially a little one who had seen his parents murdered. Rin just hugged Kagome with all of her strength. Kagome looked at the girl’s head. She didn’t know Rin’s background, Sesshomaru had fallen into his “not going to answer” silence instead of his “thinking” silence when asked, but she couldn’t imagine it was much better than Shippo’s if she was traveling with Sesshomaru permanently. 

To live through so much in such a short time, then to see your new mom being abused by a – 

Kagome’s thought process stopped there. Abused. Dear lord, she was being abused. Was she? Was she overreacting? Her life with Inuyasha flashed before her eyes and she wanted to break down and sob again. She wouldn’t though, not yet, not with her babies in her arms. 

Inuyasha quietly crept back into the cave and slunk up to Kagome. Sesshomaru snarled and lunged across to Inuyasha, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him up against the cave wall. 

“Sesshomaru no! Stop! Please stop!” Kagome begged. Sesshomaru growled. 

“I should kill you. You hurt your ally, your strongest asset. You are shameful. You are fortunate the miko wishes you to live.” With a particularly cold glare he released his strangle hold and stalked deeper into the cave. Inuyasha gasped in air for a moment, before turning to Kagome, still panting. 

“Kagome? I’m, I’m really sorry,” Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome, having just thought about her entire relationship with Inuyasha in a matter of seconds, knew that was the truth. 

“I know.” 

“Can you…forgive me?” 

“Inuyasha, you got mad at me for speaking to your brother, flew off the rails and threw a cup of boiling water at my face. I don’t think it was a conscious thing, you were angry and lashed out, but you lashed out at me. And this is after you spent a week holed up in a tree because you were being a child about your brother being here. And, if we’re honest here, this is the first time you physically hurt me, but not the first time you’ve hurt me. You’ve called me horrible names, made mean comments about me, and led me on while carrying on with Kikyo behind my back. You gave up the pretence of hiding that a long time ago, now you just openly rub it in my face. I’m sure I’ll forgive you, I always do, but something has to change. I’m a role model for these two, I’m their mother,” at this point Kagome tightened her arms around Rin and Shippo, feeling Rin begin to cry. “I need to think about the message I’m sending them, and I don’t want them to think that what happened today was acceptable, in any way, shape, or form. I’m going to need time.” 

Inuyasha looked devastated, but not surprised. “I don’t know what to say, Kagome. Please tell me what to say to fix this,” Inuyasha begged. 

“Inuyasha, there isn’t anything you can say. Please, Inuyasha…” Kagome whimpered, feeling awful that she wasn’t just forgiving him. 

Inuyasha looked around, mouth opening and closing as he looked for something to say. Finally, he gave up. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for all of this.” Inuyasha slunk back out of the cave and returned to his tree. 

Rin looked up at Kagome, tears streaming down her face. “M-m-mama?” 

“Yes, Rin,” Kagome answered the heart-breaking question with a gentle smile. Rin’s face scrunched up even more, tears never letting up, and then she buried her face in Kagome’s neck, just repeating a mantra of “mama, mama, mama…” Kagome held her children close and rocked them, making soothing sounds the whole while. She didn’t notice everyone else moving around her. Deciding ramen would be insensitive, Sesshomaru slipped out and caught some rabbits and Miroku put them on spits to cook over the fire. Sango dug through their supplies and came up with rice. Quickly dinner was put together and put in front of Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. The three ate in silence, awkwardly eating while still leaning into each other. Once they were done eating, the day’s events caught up to them. 

“I’m tired. I’m going to sleep,” Kagome announced, noticing the children had already fallen asleep. Shippo had fallen asleep clutching his rice bowl, half folded over it like he was guarding it. Kagome thought she might die from containing the squee! she felt coming on seeing him like that. She carefully extracted the bowl and started to get up to get set up for bed when she saw Sesshomaru move. He grabbed her sleeping bag and, with efficient movements born from days of observing everything, unrolled her sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor by the fire, then unzipped it and pulled back the top. Kagome slowly stood and walked over, children firmly attached to her still. She looked down at the bag then up at Sesshomaru who just stood there watching her. It occurred to her he may be waiting for a sign he’d done it right. 

“Thank you, Sesshomaru.” He nodded. Kagome disentangled herself from the kids, passing them to a waiting Sango who wanted to see where this was going, and laid down and pulled the flap up. She started to reach for the zipper but Sesshomaru beat her to it and zipped her into the bag. She couldn’t shake the feeling of having been “tucked in.” A small grin touched her lips at the thought. He then went and got the kids’ bag and laid it down beside Kagome’s, pressed right up against it. He unzipped the side, pulled back the top and helped Sango arrange the kids in it and “tucked them in” as well. Once in the bag the kids quickly snuggled into it. Next Sesshomaru pulled his swords out of his sash and carefully placed them on the ground. His armour soon followed. Then he laid down on the ground beside the kids and draped his arm and moko-moko across them and Kagome, his hand resting on Kagome’s back. Kagome could feel the remaining tension in the kids flow out of them, Rin in particular. Kagome herself felt safe with the taiyoukai so close. A careful smile crossed her face. 

Sango and Miroku sat on the other side of the fire, only mildly surprised by the turn of events. Jaken ignored everyone, grumbling about something as he made sure Ah-Un was settled in for the night and arranging himself to sleep with the dragon. Out in the tree Inuyasha prepared to spend a sleepless night alone with the stars. 

oOo

Silence descended on the Higurashi family. What was there to say? Souta stared at his hands, Grandpa stared into his cup of tea, and mama stared at her daughter’s face, hands trembling. 

Keiko knew what her daughter was doing in the Feudal Era, she wasn’t stupid. She knew that Kagome was in constant danger, but not from Inuyasha! He was her guardian! Her friend! Keiko’s second son! She couldn’t see any remaining signs of the event on Kagome’s face. Sango and Sesshomaru had done well. When it was obvious that Kagome was done speaking for the night, Keiko gathered her daughter in her arms and let her cry for what had been.


End file.
